Fin de contrat et coup de bourdon
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Trowa pensait que ce serait une bonne idée de venir attendre Duo à la fin d'une journée de travail. Parfois on se trompe lourdement.


_Disclaimer : parce qu'il faut dire qu'ils sont à d'autres alors je le fais. Vala, c'est dit, ils ne sont définitivement pas n'a moua._

_couple : 3 et 2 et oui^^._

_commentaire : fic écrite dans un moment de déprime, mon Trowa personnel alias Sariad est retourné bosser à Paris et ne sera pas là pour me soutenir dans mes derniers jours de travail sur un poste que j'aime et que je ne veux pas quitter. Mais j'ai pas le choix TT._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de contrat et coup de bourdon<strong>

- VIE DE MERDE !

Trowa Barton était du genre placide, doté d'un caractère que certains qualifiaient, à tort ou à raison, de mesuré. Une façon polie de dire qu'il ne montrait pas grand chose.

Mais il lui arrivait parfois d'exprimer un minimum de sentiments quand la situation l'exigeait, comme en cet instant précis, l'exclamation poussée par son ami Duo Maxwell indiquait clairement qu'il fallait compatir un peu et tenter de ramener le calme, mission ardue s'il en était.

Duo Maxwell n'avait pas l'air trop en colère, mais Trowa le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne montrait pas forcément tout.

Par contre, vu le cri, cela n'allait pas tarder et tout le quartier serait au courant de ses états d'âme.

Oui, une fois lancé Duo Maxwell se moquait bien d'être discret, fallait que ça sorte ? Et bien ça sortait.

- Calme toi Duo. Murmura Trowa.

Pas qu'il soit gêné de l'entendre hurler en pleine rue, il avait l'habitude, mais par réflexe.

Un réflexe malheureux qui déclencha l'ire de son ami.

- QUE JE ME CALME ! COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE ME CALME ! JE SUIS A UNE SEMAINE DE LA FIN DE MON CONTRAT ! ET BIEN SUR ILS N'ONT PAS LES MOYENS DE ME PROLONGER !

- Tu trouveras autre chose.

- MERCI DE ME REMONTER LE MORAL AVEC DES PHRASES TOUTES PRETES BARTON ! C'EST RECONFORTANT !

Trowa nota l'emploi de son nom de famille, ce qui n'était en général pas très bon signe mais ne broncha pas plus. Une fois encore il avait l'habitude. Duo l'appelait Trowa quand il était calme, Tro quand il était de bonne humeur, Trochou dans ses élans de tendresse et Barton dans les périodes de rage.

Au moins c'était clair et on ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Il y eu un silence qui dura au moins trois pas.

Trowa regrettait d'être venu chercher son ami/amant/fiancé/colocataire/barrer la (les) mention(s) inutile(s).

Mais il était trop tard.

Il avait compris que l'orage menaçait rien qu'à la façon dont le natté était sorti en trombe du bâtiment où il travaillait.

- ET C'EST CENSE ETRE UN CONTRAT DE REINSERSION ? QUELQU'UN PEUT ME DIRE EN QUOI CA M'AIDE A ME REINSERRER UN CONTRAT DE 6 MOIS AVEC RETOUR A LA CASE DEPART AU FINAL ?

- Duo, ils ne t'ont pas caché que ce serait qu'un CDD de six mois, tu étais prévenu.

- Ils m'ont aussi dit que l'autre était là depuis un an et qu'elle était renouvelée pour six mois quand je suis arrivé. Et bien sur c'est elle qu'ils préfèrent garder. Maugréa Duo.

Trowa soupira.

- Je croyais que tu leur avais dit que tu trouvais ça normal vu qu'elle travaille au siège social…

- Je l'ai dit oui.

- Mais tu ne le pensais pas ?

- Si.

- Alors, où est le problème ?

- Y'a pas de problème.

- Il n'y a pas de problème mais tu hurles dans la rue, donc permet moi d'avoir des doutes…

- C'est pas juste, voilà le problème.

- Je vois…

Duo lui lança un regard maussade.

Trowa lui tapota l'épaule.

- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer Duo… ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'une boite ne te gardait pas et puis tu m'as dit qu'ils trouvaient que tu travaillais bien non ?

- Oui, justement, c'est ça qui rend la situation encore plus injuste. S'ils me disaient que je travaille mal où si l'ambiance était pourrie, j'aurais pas de regrets, mais là… j'aime bosser chez eux et parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu les subventions je peux pas.

- C'est la vie.

- Trowa, si j'avais envie d'entendre un antillais je regarderai Kavanagh, alors par pitié descend de ta carriole.

Trowa se permit un micro sourire à la mention de l'antillais. Il aimait bien ce passage du spectacle de l'humoriste, ce serait peut être une bonne idée de mettre le dvd en arrivant, histoire de faire sourire Duo.

- Dis toi que dans une semaine tu auras plus de temps pour t'occuper des chats, de la maison et faire ce qu'il te plait. Dit il sans réfléchir.

Nouvelle erreur.

Duo sauta sur l'occasion pour enfourcher son autre cheval de bataille.

- Faire ce qu'il me plait ? Comme écrire des histoires et les publier sur un site où des gens passent jeter un œil et ne daignent pas laisser un seul mot ?

- Duo, on s'était mis d'accord, on écrit parce qu'on aime ça.

- Je sais, je sais, je ne me plains pas qu'on ne me dise pas que ce qu'on fait c'est bien, je me plains qu'on ne me dise rien ! Pas une seule petite critique sur notre dernier bébé, même pour dire que c'est nul.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, tu as eu des alertes dessus. Et tu perds ton temps à râler.

- Oui… j'ai eu des alertes, mais comment veux tu que je progresse si personne ne me dit ce qu'il pense ? Déjà que je me demandais si l'idée était bonne au départ… là je suis dans le flou total.

- S'il y a des alertes c'est que ça intéresse.

- Tu as sans doute raison… mais ça me fous le bourdon, j'ai, pardon, nous avons bossé comme des dingues sur ce texte.

- Au moins on s'est bien amusés et c'est pas fini Duo. Oublie un peu les lecteurs qui n'ont pas le temps ou l'envie de donner leur avis, toi et moi on sait qu'on a bossé plus que d'habitude pour écrire ce texte, on a conçu un personnage inédit qui nous plait, que veux tu de plus ?

- Je sais que tu as raison Tro… mais j'aime beaucoup ce personnage justement, et j'aurais aimé savoir comment il était perçu. Là je ne sais rien et ça me rend triste.

Trowa l'attira contre lui.

- Tu vas t'en remettre Duo, c'est l'approche de ta fin de contrat qui te met sur les nerfs. On va rentrer, tu vas te faire couler un bain et te détendre en lisant un peu.

- J'aurais droit à une portion de crème glacée et à une boisson fraîche ?

- Si tu veux grossir.

- Trowa ! Je ne suis pas gros ! D'ailleurs, j'ai maigri, on me l'a fait remarquer ce matin.

- Tu m'avais promis de recommencer à manger à midi. J'espère que tu as tenu parole.

- Je mange un peu et je bois du soda.

- J'imagine que c'est suffisant. Soupira Trowa.

- Je peux avoir ma glace alors ?

- Oui.

- Et tu me l'apporteras ?

- Tu ne veux pas non plus que je le fasse en petit tablier de dentelles avec rien dessous ?

Un bout de langue pointa entre les lèvres de Duo.

- Tu sais que c'est tentant ?

- Oublie, d'abord nous n'avons pas de tablier en dentelles, juste un vieux avec des vaches.

- Mince ! Merci mais non merci, c'est un tue l'amour ton truc.

- En plus ta vision d'une portion de glace idéale n'est pas la mienne, donc…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, je me la ferais moi même.

FIN


End file.
